Kung fu grip
by YoutookMyTwinkie
Summary: This is a three shot fic about Miley and Lily getting heartbroken by Joe and Nick. They sneak into the boys tour bus to get some revenge. They felt the boys led them on. Some breakups happen and love confessions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one Revenge backfire

**Disclaimer: no don't own any of the characters. **

**This story is the improved version with less mistakes of Revenge backfired**

**Enjoy!**

**Maybe I'll consider making this a continued fic if I get more request for me to continue.**

**And please check out my other story about the Jonas brothers and Hannah Montanna. **

_Games In Hollywood (that's the title of the story) _

**Chapter one: Revenge Backfired**

"Lily!!" Miley exclaimed.

"Miley!! No don't make me go along with this. I know Nick hurt you by dumping you but Miley this isn't going to change what happened. Can't we be like normal girls that just got dumped and eat some ice cream and sit at home crying to the notebook and call guys assholes? I don't want to bust another Lucy and Ethel moment. "  
"No Lily! We can't let boys walk all over on us. I am a take action kind of girl. You should know that by now. Don't you want revenge?! Joe broke your heart and.."  
Lily folded her arms in protest,

"Miley for the hundredth time! Joe didn't break my heart. I knew it was too good to be true. He is too cute for me. We were never dating or anything we were flirting. It's my own fault for not telling him I was 16 to begin with."  
Miley rolled her eyes at Lily,

"You're wrong! You are gorgeous and Joe is a fool for letting age get in the way! Come on Joel and Hilary Duff dated. She was 16 and he was 25 that is way worse than 16 and 19. Call it what you want. I still think Joe was a total ass for leading you on."  
Lily hugged Miley and began to sulk,

"Miley it only hurts because I cared about him and he lead me on in a way. But I just want to put it all behind me. My way to dealign with things is to just keep it to myself and vent with a friend. Don't make me remember things I don't want to. Being in their house/bus defiantly will bring back heinous memories. Can we please just go to your house and pig out? Please!"

Miley shook her head no. She then opened her front door and poked her head out. She then grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her outside.

"right on time." Miley replied as she looked down at her phone as she recieved a text message.

Oliver was out in front of Miley's house waiting for them.

Miley pulled Lily into Oliver's brand new 2003 _Corvette blue car with grey _interior. Oliver got his license. He wanted to go out and celebrate with his two best friends. He was happy that his parents bought him a new car.

He turned to them with a big smile plastered to his face.

He was smiling ear to ear about to greet them when he saw the expression on Miley's face.

Uh oh he thought to himself.. she has plotted a scheme.

His smile then turned into a frown..

Great my first day as a licensed driver and now i am most likely at risk to be taken away. Oliver thought to himself.

"My parents just bought me this car Miley! I don't want them upset with me."

Miley rolled her eyes at him,

"Relax Oliver. You won't get your license taken away. We just want to do a quick drive by the Jonas brother's bus."

Oliver looked puzzled,

"How are we supposed to find them? I mean if they are out in the bus? Did you plant some kind of home tracking device on Nick or what?"  
Lily couldn't help but giggle at Oliver's remark. Because she was also wondering the same thing.

"Just don't worry about it. I'll tell you were to go."

Miley then took then redirected her attention on Lily again and replied,

"Lily, you'll thank me later for this. We will be in and out of there in no time."  
Lily bite her nails and began to tear up,

"Miley we will get in trouble if we get caught!" Lily yelled out.  
MIley made a sly face,

"Well looks like we just can't get caught then." Miley put on her black scarf and beanie.

"Step on it Oliver!" She yelled out.

Oliver looked shifty eye at her then back at the stirring wheel.

"Miley I have to be with an adult driver. I htought i was just going to take you guys to get food then go back to your place, If I get pulled over then we are all in trouble."  
Lily nodded and seemed relived at the words Oliver spoke,

"Yeah see he can't take us. We should just leave it Miley."  
Miley looked very appalled of the very idea of calling quiets.

"No way am I letting the Jo bros crush my best friend's heart and my very own! My dignity is on the line! I have my heart broken. They will not have my pride!"  
Oliver looked at the back seat and new there was no winning the argument with her when she is mad. Come to think of it MIley always got her way.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders and turned on the car.

"Okay don't say I didn't warn you. If we get caught Miley.. I hope it was worth it."  
MIley smiled big,

"Just don't get caught and if we do, it really was wroth it."  
Lily clutched onto her bracelet. She was nervous about the whole pay back idea.

Oliver drove around while Miley sketched out some master minded plan on a napkin. She had told Oliver to drive to some restaurant. It seemed that they had been driving for hours.. it had only been ten minutes.

Everyone in the car was tense and they didn't want to be in the car.. well everyone but Miley.

"Stop the car!" MIley yelled out as she looked out the window

"Look there's their tour bus just where I thought it would be. At their favorite diner before they head out. Oliver stay here me and Lily are going to get some revenge."  
Oliver turned on his radio and nodded okay.

He wasn't going to complain he didn't want to be dragged along.

As long as he had no part of the whole plan he was good.

He just felt bad for Lily who had to go along with it. But deep down Lily wanted revenge.

Miley grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her out of the car.

"Miley it's not too late to turn back now."  
"No they are going to pay for it."  
Lily rolled her eyes but went along with Miley to the guy's tour bus..

"Miley how on earth are we supposed to get inside?"  
MIley raised her eyebrows up and down,

"Oh Lily that is the very least of our problems."  
Miley climbed all pro on the bus reaching onto a window that was right next too Nick's bed.

Lily gasped,

"Miley you did that a little too well. How on earth did you know where to go?"  
Miley giggled,

"I would sneak in the night to Nick's room or he'd sneak into mine while we were on tour. And also in his house when he was home."  
Lily's face went even more shocked,

"Oh my gosh! You two.. didn't.."  
Miley threw herself into the bus and landed on Nick's bed. Miley poked her head out of the bus and gave Lily a serious expression.

"Lily we would make out and do other things. If you know what I mean. We never went all the way. Hello his purity ring."  
Lily sighed reassured.

How romantic Lily thought to herself. Nick and MIley were so cute together don't know what went wrong.

It actually reminded her of the times her and Joe would sneak out into places just to see each other.

He would take pictures with her or of her by herself every time they went out. He wanted a remembrance of the day but Lily would make him throw away like more then half of the pictures he'd take because she would complain about coming out ugly and being very un-photogenic.

"Miley how am I supposed to get in. I never snuck in their bus before."  
Miley looked shocked,

"Never?! You should try it sometime. It's a real turn on to creep into the room and cuddle in the night in secret."  
Lily sighed the more she thought about it the more she became sad. She missed being with Joe. She missed the way he would make her laugh and feel so happy.

Miley instructed Lily how to climb up the bus to reach over at Nick's window.

Lily struggled a bit but finally got into the window and fell with a thud.  
Miley scrunched her face up and hissed at Lily,

"Keep it down! Not even my first night I snuck in was I that loud."  
Lily sighed,

"Sorry! You know I am a klutz! Besides I can't help the way I fall."  
Miley sighed and replied very annoyed,

"Yeah I have noticed. Maybe it's a good thing you never snuck into Joe's room because his manager is a light sleeper. You both would of got caught."  
Lily smirked,

"Well yeah thank goodness I was never the one having to sneak in. Joe would sneak into my room… my parents are heavy sleepers."  
MIley nudged her hard and yelped out,

"What?! NO way I thought you guys didn't even kiss."  
Lily blushed,

"We made out once of. But nothing more. We were more into the flirting and adventures. We liked to cuddle and sleep in each others arms."

Miley sighed,

"Awe too cute!. Me and Nick aren't the type.. we are pretty ruff with each other like slamming each other on walls and I would love when he would grab my wrist and hold them over my head and pin me down"  
Lily giggled,

"Well aren't you two pretty kinky."

Hey Lily thought to herself, being in the bus wasn't so bad after all.

Miley shook her head and began to focus.

" Okay enough with memories lets get to work."

Miley sat up on Nick's bed,

"We better do this fast before they get back in. which will be in twenty minutes. I remember Nick telling me they ate at their favorite restaurant before they left for a tour away from home. They always leave the road at 8:00."

Miley went through some of Nick's things trying to find any dirt on him. She was also going to find a tape that the boys recorded that made Nick look bad. And Lily was looking for Joe's not so innocent fun times pictures of him being wild.. but not in a good way.

Lily found a box under Joe's bed and she opened it. Her eye zoomed into the box.

She clamped a hand over her mouth and was in tears.

Miley looked over,

"Lily what's the matter now?"

Lily sighed and said,

"Joe.. That idiot."

She showed Miley a pile of pictures of her that Joe took it was a pretty thick pile.  
Miley shrugged.

"so?"  
Lily blushed,

"These were all the pictures I told him to throw away because I looked ugly. And look at this one."

She set the pile down and had only one picture in her hand. It was clear that it had been ripped up before but now it was being held together by tape.

"This picture I personally tore it apart and threw it away. I remember this day. We went to coffee bean and we took it outside under the umbrella. He insisted every picture I took I looked beautiful in especially when I laughed in them. I thought he was just saying that… But look he went through the trouble and got it from the trash and tapped it up and kept it. All these pictures are the ones I hated of myself and he kept every single one."

Lily took the picture of the one that was torn and put it in her bag. Lily closed the box and put it back under Joe's bed.

Miley now began to tear up,

"Lucky your guy did care deep down. He really does love you. He just is stupid and let the age difference get in the way. Nick would never think of anything that romantic. It is too beyond him."

Miley lay he head flat on Nick's pillow and smelled it. It smelled just like him.

Sweet and clean. She hugged his pillow tight but felt a paper inside of it and a thick lump. She put her hand into the pillow and saw a sheet of paper folded up.

Miley unfolded it and began to scan it. Her face was in awe and she then began to cry,

"What's wrong with Miley?" Lily asked very concerned.

Lily walked over to Miley and put her arms around Miley's shoulder.

Miley revealed in the paper was Nick's dog tag. In the chain still hung Miley's heart charm with a pearl in the middle of it. She gave him that charm the day they went to the beach. It was her favorite and she gave it to him to always have her with him when they were away. He called her a dork and put it in his pocket the same moment."

Nick also had Miley's dance card. She blushed very red.

"It was him!" SHe yelled out.

Lily looked confused.

"I went with him to this dance and the rule was you could only dance with the person if you had a dance card and they had to sign it. Well I set mine down because i went to get some punch and when I went back to get it.. it was gone and I couldn't dance with anyone the whole night.. a lot of guys i had to turn down because of that. So no wonder he was all smug that night."

Lily sighed,

"Awh see he was romantic with you. You just didn't see it. Told you coming here was a bad idea! How can we go through with this plan now?"

Miley found a dvd disc inside the corner of Nick's pillow. She walked over to their dvd player.

Taped on the dvd was a sheet of lyrics and on the bottom of the lyrics it said "Secretly dedicated to Miley."

Miley pressed play and read along with Nick singing the song playing his acoustic guitar.

Nick appared on the tape with a certain saddness to his face. His hair was longer and he looked really cute in it. He always did know how to dress.

"She's got a smile.

that i die for.  
everyone knows, that i'm  
a prisoner of war, for her.  
yeah.

Sometimes I wished.  
i had a kung fu grip.  
Never let her slip,  
away she'd be my girl.

Really wish she knew.  
what i feel is true.  
She'd be my darlin,  
i would be her hero too.  
Im so in love  
with her.  
Dont care who knows  
that im  
Ready to fight, ready to go.  
Just like a G.I. Joe  
Sometimes i wished.  
i had a kung fu grip.  
Never let her slip,  
away. She'd be my girl.  
I Really wish she knew.  
what i feel is true.  
she'd be my darlin.  
i would be her hero too.  
Sometimes I wished.  
i had a kung fu grip.  
Never let her slip,  
away she'd be my girl  
She'd be my darlin  
i would be her hero too."

Miley turned really red and blushed like mad.

If he felt so strongly about her then why would he dump her?!

Lily put her bag pack on and jumped out the window,

"I can't go through with the plan Miley, I'm out."  
Miley sighed. She grabbed her camera and made a recording of Nick's song as she played the song again.

She sighed deep.

She felt crushed but at the same time loved.

She hugged his pillow one last time and put all his things back in just as she found it. She took the dvd out and placed it back into the corner of the pillow.

Just then she heard voices approaching the door.

"Oh no! They are back!"  
Miley fixed Nick's bed and climbed down the window and ran.

She never in her whole life ran that fast.

She was nearly caught as she ran inside the car.

Oliver then instructed them to duck down.

Because hesaw Kevin opened the window and looked outside.

Kevin squinted his eyes around the parking lot and shurgged his shoulders.

He then closed the window and walked out of sight.

"That was a close one! You nearly got yourself caught Miley!"

She got what she wanted. Now her and Lily were going to go home and eat ice cream.

_**Bus scene**_

Nick walked over to his bed and threw himself onto it.

He took a big sigh and put his head into his pillow. His face went puzzled.

"what's up lil bro?" Joe asked.  
Nick tilted his head,

"Oh its nothing." He lied.

My bed smells like Miley.. I will miss that scent. He thought to himself

Nick laid his head on his pillow and reached his hand into it. He squeezed onto his necklace with her charm.

Joe Looked around the room and saw no one was looking. Odd how things seem out of order. ANd that loud thud we heard before we came in.

No way someone was in our tour bus, that was out of the question.

Who could be pro enough to climb in and know where we are at the moment.

Joe glanced around. Nothing seemed to be missing.

He then reached under his bed and retrieved the box Lily discovered.

He began to look through the photos of him and her and he began to smile. The pics were of both him and her. But his favorite ones were the ones with her alone. She looked so cute in every single one she was in.

His eyes bulged out he then replied to himself,

"Hey there's a picture missing. The torn up one! It took me a while to tape it back up." He sighed a bit sad.

"Guess I'll never know what happened to it."

**Author's note:**

Hope you liked the Story. It is my first Romance fic without as much comedy as I normally do. You don't know how hard it was for me not to write some wise cracks… I know if I did it would ruin the whole moment. lol


	2. Bitter sweet endings

Nick let go of his necklace and glanced around the room

Thank you to:

JoBrosFan1: Glad you liked it hun. Hope you like this chapter as well.

cherrybomb54: hehe, I am making it a three part ep. I wont leave you totally hanging.

C0RNP0PS B0i: You will find out exactly why he broke up with her.

Swim4Life: Yeah poor Lily. She will have better luck now. But Nick explains why he broke up with Miley in this chapter.

MileyFan No.1: Awe glad you liked it hun. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

serena94: As you requested I continued. You are very sweet. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Jinxed4eva: Hope it was worth the wait.

_Italics: the characters inner thoughts_.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters! Boy if I did the Jonas Brothers would be with me lol.

**Chapter 2 Bitter sweet endings.**

Nick let go of his necklace and glanced around the room. He then pulled it out of his pillow and looked down at it.

He smiled slightly and sighed heavily.

He traced his finger over Miley's charm.

He was very profound in thought of Miley.

Thinking of her blue eyes but remembering he broke up with her for a reason.

He cleared his throat and shut his eyes to try and whip her from mind when, Joe popped out beside Nick. Nick opened his eyes and was startled by the sudden presence of his older brother.

He backed fast away from Joe and hit his head on the wall.

Joe titled his head to the side looking very confused and he took a sip of his milk and bite into his chocolate chip cookie. He then turned his head over towards Nick again.

"Thinking of Miley again?"

Nick was taken aback; he didn't expect Joe to just blurt something like that out. But then again it was Joe he would blurt and do anything.

Nick's eyes went really big and he jerked his head to the necklace and then back at Joe. He had jerked his head so hard he nearly fell out of the bed,

"Joe! Don't sneak up on me like that! You startled me!"

"How did I do that?" Joe asked puzzled and innocent, "By me passing through my own tour bus to get some milk and cookies?"  
Nick sighed at his brother and pursed his lip out.

"Yes Joe, exactly." Joe could be very sly and twist things around.

Joe simply shrugged his shoulders and carried on with eating his cookie and dunking it into his milk.

Joe smiled very bluntly and replied,

" No I think you meant not to walk by and catch you thinking of your Miley cakes."

Nick nearly choked on his own saliva.

"Not true! She is in the past. I don't have romantic feeling for her!"  
Joe ate the last bit of cookie he had in his hand and snickered at Nick

"Nickiepoo it's funny how you are trying to deny it when the evidence is right in front in plain view."

Nick looked confused and looked down at his hand.

OH! That's right the charm he thought to himself. Nick seized hold of the charm even tighter and unhooked the necklace so that ends were free. He then took off the heart charm that belonged to Miley and he threw into his box of junk.

" I was just wondering where to store it. But I found a place for it."

Joe gulped the rest of his milk and left on his milk mustache.

"Who are you trying to fool Nick? Cuz I can see just fine what is really on your mind. It seems you are trying to convince yourself more than me."

Nick hit his hand over his forehead,

"Joe give it a rest that milk mustache dr. Phil look and talk isn't suiting you."

Joe snickered,

"It really isn't me." He then whipped off the milk stash and he rolled away on his skating shoes.

**Nick's point of view **

Yup that was more like Joe, but he was right, who was I trying to kid. But I will have a clearer head once I spend less time with her.

I then put on my dog tag necklace on. I lay my head back into my royal blue pillow and sighed. Dang! My pillow smells way too much like Miley!! I just washed the thing!

I then stretch out my arms and grabbed onto the corner of my sheets. Force of habit I have when I stretch. As I grabbed onto the corner my arm was propped up by a hard lump.

"What the?" I grabbed hold of the device, "This isn't mine.."

I was baffled for a moment. My eyes went really big and suddenly it had clicked.

I knew exactly who this belongs to… And it most defiantly wasn't mine.

**Back to Miley and Lily.**

On the way home while holding onto the ice cream bin Lily and Miley remained silent the whole way. They were both in shock at what they discovered on the Jonas brother's tour bus.

Oliver kept looking at his rearview mirror at Miley who was pretty much sulking and looked angrier then before.

He then turned to Lily who was looking out the window leaning on her fist. Oliver sighed; he knew going through with the plan wasn't a good idea. But Miley is stubborn and always had to get her way.

Oliver lowered the music playing and decided to break the silence,

"So erm, I thought revenge was supposed to be with a happy ending for the ones serving it. Why are you lovely ladies so bummed out? Where are the two smiley cute chatter boxes I know and love? The ones I can never get to shut up. The smiling dimples the sparkling eyes I love seeing."

Miley shook her head confused,

"What? I don't have dimples."

Oliver sighed and bite down on his lip. Oh crap he thought to himself,

_I nearly leaked and gushed out my true feelings for Lily… uh don't panic.. play it smooth smoking O__ken__. Ahh who am I kidding, just don't spill the beans!_

He quickly shook his head and made a nervous laugh,

"Oh I was talking about Lily's of course." He then began to blush.

Miley locked eyes on Oliver she began to suspect he was hiding something. Oliver began to sweat and get nervous.

Oliver was determined to cover up his slip up. He then blurted out,

"I was talking about your sparkling eyes Miley of course!" He splurged out. He was lying.

But Luckily Miley was too upset about the incident on the tour bus she didn't notice Oliver was blinking his eyes.

Whenever Oliver was lying or trying to cover up something he would either stammer or blink a lot.

Miley leaned over towards Oliver's seat and brushed his brown silky hair to his right side. She smiled at him and replied,

"Ah Oliver you are sweet, if only guys can be more like you."

Oliver smiled and looked down at his stirring wheel.

_If she only knew what he really thought and his intentions were…_

He shook his head and snapped out of his thinking and focused fully on the road.

The car went musty and a very thick atmosphere of awkward silence, nobody said a single word. It had grown quiet again.

Oliver couldn't take it much longer. He then shifted his eyes at them and sighed out,

"What's wrong with you two? Why are you bummed out? I thought your revenge plan was supposed to snap you guys out of your slump. But now you look even worse then when you started off. You guys are motionless and not very talkative. I thought by now you guys would be laughing and making fun of how guys are jerks and they should all be put into a room and be locked in there until they learned to behave. I admit it creped me out because you made it sound like a Nazi camp for guys but I'd rather listen to that then your sad silent mood."

Lily turned her attention off the window and smiled slightly. Oliver always knew just what to say to make her feel a tad better.

He always managed to make her laugh no matter what.

That's why she loved him.. As a friend of course.

Of course she found him attractive. Who didn't?

It was just they had been friends for a really long time and she wouldn't want that to be trashed.

Lily cleared her throat and replied,

"Well we are like this because Miley's plan that she dragged us along to backfired on us."

Oliver bit down on his lip, Oh please don't tell me she got with Joe.

"Oh what do you mean?" Oliver asked casually.

Lily folded her arms and pouted

"Miley found that Nick wrote a song for her and still carries her heart charm attached to his dog tag necklace."

Miley began to tear up and put her hands over her ears.

"Stop it Lily! How could I have known we would stumble onto something like that? If i would have known I would have never gone through with such a stupid plan. If he really cared so much about me how could he hurt me so bad?! He dumped me and that is the worst feeling ever. I wanted to ease the pain and make him feel the same hurt he made me feel. I wanted to inflect him with a wound that isn't so easily mended. I don't want to talk about this anymore! I just want to forget about this whole thing!"

Lily was still mad at Miley for her stupid plan. But how could she stay mad after Miley spilled her guts out like that?

Lily sighed out loud and replied very bitterly,

"Told you it was a bad idea. Maybe next time you will listen to me! We need to heal like nay other typical girl does. Food binge, sulking at a sleep over, watching movies and lets not let us forget shopping!"

Miley didn't want to give into the fact that's he had been wrong.. nothing new.

She bit down on her lower lip and beckoned her head side to side,

"Well if Oliver wouldn't have caved in and drove us there!"

Oliver slammed on the breaks and put his emergency lights on. He unbuckled his seat belt and turned over to Miley and gave her a serious look.

"Okay! Lily next time I'll listen to you and Oliver I won't hold you responsible for my actions. Your just a good friend with the car and tried to talk me out of it. But you stood by my side even when I didn't listen. Lets just get back to my house put that ice cream in the freezer before it melts and eat pop corn and watch a movie. We can shop tomorrow."

Oliver smiled and started up the car again.

"So I am invited right? I know it's your girl time.. but I honestly don't have anywhere to go. Just don't lock me in a closet and lock me in there."

Miley and Lily grinned at each other and smiled.

Lly then said,

"Of course you can come. We don't consider you one of the guys. You are one of us."  
Oliver pouted and turned to Lily,

"Oh is that supposed to make me feel good?"  
Lily jokingly nodded yes.

"Lily we should totally make face masks and do each others hair."

They both sighed together,

"Make overs!"  
Oliver hit his head on the stirring wheel and replied,

"To think this car used to be silent. Kind of missed the not talking.. what was I thinking missing you guys talking?"

"You jerk!"

Miley playfully smacked Oliver,

"Not a good idea to beat up the person driving." Oliver replied jokingly.

Once Miley and Lily got their heads cleared a bit better on the rest of the car ride home they realized. They weren't sad at all about the what they found out. They were mostly confused and shocked they didn't know how and what to feel.

But they had a smile plastered to their face as Oliver parked the car and they could see Miley's house.

"Get the popcorn in the micro! I'll make the Slushy smoothies. And Oliver you can pick the move! But I don't want to watch a scary movie okay!"

Oliver snapped his fingers and sighed,

"Ah man Fine then!"

They all got out of the car and raced inside the house.

Everything seemed to be going well. Miley even found her dad's stash of chocolate goods.

His brownies and truffles Oliver picked out a pretty good movie he picked out Juno.

They set their Slush on the table and began to through their popcorn at each other until…

Miley's phone rang. She reached over,

_Wondering who could be texting me right now._

She opened her phone and it was…

Nick?

Miley gulped.

"Uh, Lily Oliver it's Nick…"  
Lily's mouth fell straight open,

"what does it say?" Oliver asked.

Miley opened the text message and read out loud,

" Miley.. I don't mean to accuse you or anything but. I know you were in our tour bus.

I found your palm pilot on my bed.. And it wasn't there yesterday night.. Besides you never let the thing out of your sight. My pillow smelled like you and the bus felt weird."

Miley's eyes went wide and her ears went red.

She ran over towards her bag. She rummaged through her things and found to her dismay that Nick was right. Her palm pilot was missing it was no where in her bag.

She siged,

"oh boy, now what is going to happen."

"how does he know it's yours and not one of his brothers?" Lily asked.

Miley then texted Nick:

How do you know its not one of your brothers?

She received two text messages it was from Nick again. Miley read them out loud to her friends again.. If only Mandy was here. She would know exactly what to say and do. But her 21 year old best friend was in a music video right at the moment and couldn't hang today.

It read:

Miley.. I doubt Joe or Kevin have a pink palm pilot beside.. it has your plans on it.

The other message read:

We need to talk.. obviously.. met me up by the restaurant I'll be waiting. Oh and bring Lily. Joe wants a word wit her.

"Sweet Nibblets!" Miley sighed.

Miley she then texted Nick back,

"Yeah we do need to talk. We'll be there in ten minutes."  
"Oliver, can you drive us over to their tour bus again? I am sorry he wants to talk."  
Oliver nodded his head. He was having a moment with Lily he had tackled her to the floor and they were tickling each other. It would figure that the Jonas brother would kill their moment.

He got up from the floor and grabbed his keys from his pocket.

"lets go then." He sighed. They all walked out the door and went into Oliver's car.

**Back over to Nick and Joe **

"So do you think that Lily was with her in the bus?"  
Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea, but if anything was out of place then yeah she was here."  
Joe scratched his head.

All that was out of place was the photo of him and her at coffee bean.. But she couldn't have taken that.. or could she?

Joe made up his mind and he didn't care if she was on his tour bus.

He needed to tell her how he felt because if he didn't he would surely regret not saying.

Nick on the other hand was very bothered. He new Lily was on the bus.  
But he knew it was Miley that dragged her along. He was very upset with her.

Nick put his hands into his pockets and waited outside for her.

"who in the world doe that car belong to?" Joe asked Nick.

Nick poked his head over towards the driver side,

"Looks like their friend Oliver."

Miley got out of the car as soon as Oliver parked.

She walked over to Nick and stared into his eyes.

Nick motioned his head towards the opposite side of the tour bus.

"Lets talk in provate."  
"Fine by me." Miley replied coldly.

Nick took her hand and pulled her away from Joe. As Joe looked at the blue car and waited for Lily to step out.

Miley couldn't help but blush as he had his hand in hers.

Stay focused Miley don't let him get to you!

Nick stopped walking and let go of her hand.

"I read your plot you had cooked up. To make me look bad. How could you do such a thing?"

Miley looked at the floor and rubbed her arm,

" I was upset and very angry at you. You broke my heart. I loved you."  
Nick rubbed his head,

" I am not so sure you do. Miley if you did love me then you wouldn't do something so horrible no matter what happened between us. You make it seem like we had sex and after I broke up with you."

Miley frowned,

"Why?"

"Why what?" Nick asked annoyed.

"Why on earth did you break up with me?! What did I do wrong?"

Nick looked shocked that she asked that.

"what does it matter? Not like it changes anything we will still be broken up."  
"It makes all the difference." Miley replied tearie eyed.

"Miley.." Nick sighed. "Don't cry."  
He was about to whip her tear when she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me! Just answer the question!"  
Nick sighed and looked away.

"Because!"  
"because why?!" Miley yelled back. she didn't care anymore if he knew she was upset she just wanted some answers.

" I don't like you hanging out with your 21 year friend Mandy so much. Whenever you were with her you made me feel stupid and young. When I am older than you are! You party and drink and do those pictures you take.. You know they are going to back fire on you. You are changing Miley and I don't like what you are becoming. You are not the girl I fell for. You don't care how much I hate seeing you being taken advantage of by her. And you refuse to stop talking to her. I can't just stand there and watch you throw away your life and career for a stupid girl. I am practically in love with you Miley Cyrus. We are going different ways. I can see myself marrying you one day. But we met at the wrong point in life. One day I hope we can get together but looks like you need to figure things out and make your mistakes."

Miley teared up. She had made a promise to never choose guys over friends. It was always the right move to pick the friend over the guy.. but why did it feel so wrong letting Nick go instead of Mandy?

Miley nodded her head. And she hugged him for a long while. They were left like this for what felt like thirty minutes.

They slowly let go of each other and he kissed her on the forehead.

"lets head back."  
Nick gestured to her.

"you'll get over me." Miley siged

"doubt it. I'm crazy about you." He replied back

Miley sighed and felt a hole in her heart. Nick was the missing piece.

Miley wanted to stop being friends with Mandy and stay with Nick. But what kind of a friend would she be if she did that?

Guess Nick is right. It was a journey and a path she had to figure out on her own. Hope she isn't making that bad of a choice how Nick made it seem..

He saw me being his wife one day?

She blushed as she replayed that part in her head.

I am a fool to let him go. But Mandy didn't like Nick and it was clear now that Nick wasn't a fan of Mandy.

She was very confused on what to do. Spice girls say

Friends are forever.. but this guy is one of a kind!

She kept playing tennis in her head over and over again with this problem.

**Back over to Oliver and Lily**

Oliver and Lily were still in the car.

"Lily.." Oliver said nervously

"yeah?" She replied,

"Your not going to go out and talk to Joe are you?"  
" I am eventually going to have to why?"  
Oliver took a deep,

"Okay but before you go and talk to him. Can I just tell you something?"  
Lily turned to Oliver and smiled big,

"Of course you can Oliver. Joe can wait. What's up?" She asked.

"well"

Author's note:

Sorry I had to end it like that. I will have chapter 3 up on the way. Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter. I tired my very best to fit it all into one chapter but it didn't work out. Enjoy! The more reviews I get the faster I'll be inspired.

Love you all thanks for the people who read and reviewed chapter One.

P.s. I am a girl people.. lol people seem to think I am a dude for some odd reason. Thought I would let you guys know lol


	3. Last chances

Oliver looked into Lily's blue crystal eyes

**Chapter 3**

**Last chance**

Oliver looked into Lily's blue crystal eyes.

"wow," He mumbled he struggled to express the rest of his words, "They make all the gems in the world seem like insignificant rocky pebbles you put all diamonds to shame." He brushed her face into his hands. Lily bit her lip. _What is Oliver talking about?_ She thought to herself.

"Oliver, if I didn't know any better I would think you were serenading me with your sweet words." She giggled at the mere thought. _As if, I think Oliver has some better taste then me. _She shook her head and smiled broadly. He's words seemed so sincere and very wistful. Lily held onto Oliver's hand and closed her eyes. He smelled like axe the body spare. Lily loved that scent. "Lily, I must confess something." Oliver took his hand off of Lily's cheek and cleared his throat. "Lily Truscott I am in.."

Just then Oliver was cut off by a handsome boy with tan skin and dark brown majestic hair. It was Joe. Oliver slummed over to his stirring wheel and hit his head against it. "Perfect timing." Oliver sighed sarcastically. He then murmured under his breath so that he could only hear himself. "As usual should of seen that coming the Jonas boy know how to make an entrance." Oliver bit his lips, "Man do you mind? I am trying to profess."

Joe smiled gloomily to Lily and motioned his head back to Oliver. "I am sorry man but I really need to talk to Lily. I don't think I could go another minute without expression my feelings to her." Joe pleaded with his sparkling honey eyes. Oliver rolled his own pair of eyes as Lily sighed at Joe.

**Oliver's prologue **

Never once had Lily looked at me with those eyes. How I longed for her to stare at me with those memorized eyes. Those eyes of love stricken desire and longing of the person they fell on. She would never look at with those eyes. I folded my arms my eyes burned my heart ached. Well I didn't have to humiliate myself and make her feel uneasy. She just shattered my heart without even rejecting me with words. I know there was only one thing to do. I had to let her go and be happy even if it wasn't in my arms she would be. I would wait forever for her just hope she realizes how much I love her. I huffed out a breath as Lily shook her head and looked at me. She could tell I was upset,

"Actually, Joe" Lily bit her lip and saw how unhappy I was that he had interrupted me, "You had your chance to talk to me and you just left me hanging and waiting. Oliver was talking to me and it sounded like he had something important to tell me." I smiled at her reaction to Joe. But deep down I knew she wanted to talk to him very badly. I couldn't blame her. He was everything I am not and everything she longed for. He was funny, well so was I but not purposely. He was smart and talented and charming..

Wow I am really out of the standards. I took a deep breath in. This is by far one of the hardest things I had to do. I grabbed Lily's hand and kissed her cheek. "It's okay Lily." I forced myself to say, "You go talk to Joe, he seems to have gone out of his way to come here." Lily looked into my hazy fogged eyes. She looked a bit confused but she did as I said. I knew that was what she wanted and I wasn't going to get in her way of happiness.

She got out of the car and began to walk away with Joe. I frowned as she walked further away from me and out of my sight. But before I could reach for my radio Joe's head popped over,

"Thanks man." He replied greatful. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah sure, sure. I did it for her not for you." I said sternly.

"all the same." He replied in a harmonized tone. "A million thanks, more then I can give."

He really seemed to like Lily. He better treat her right I grunted my teeth. If Lily gets with him then I am not through. I need to have a talk with him alone. But for now I'll just let them have their moment, even though each minute they spent alone together and talking was ripping my insides more. Making my heart feel like it was about to calliopes. I am always the friend never the guy to pay in mind.

_**Lily's view**_

"What is it that you need to tell me Joe?" I was a upset wit him, he was like a damn rocking chair going back and forth when will he stop toying with me and just let me go or keep me! He had my heart and was playing hacky sack with it! "I am not a damn yo you that you can play with and toy Joe!" My eyes shot open. I clamped my mouth shut; _Oh my I can't believe I actually blurted out those words. _My eyes looked frantically all around and I was about to apologize when Joe placed his hands on my mouth. "No," he replied firmly and softly, "Don't apologize I deserve everything you said. It's true. But Lily you do mean a lot to me just knows that. I have been racking my brain out trying to think of cons to not date you. But the truth is I thought of no cons. I came up with more cons for you not to date me. Like I am won't have so much time to spend with you when I am I concert and such. Or that girls are always around me,.." I then cut off Joe and kissed him, "Joe stop making choices for me! I knew all this going in! Miley and I aren't the same. I know you are basing me on how and why her and Nick didn't work. Miley is clingy and needs attention 24 hours. But Joe! I am not like that if you loved me or remotely had any feelings for me you would have known that I like my space. I am very understanding and I understand if girls are around you. I am not the jealous type. I mean sure I'll want to slap a couple of them because they are prettier then me but I know you'll come back to me after those girls leave out of the concert." Joe eyes twinkled at me and plashed me a sweet smile. He leaned his forehead onto mine and was tugging my hair lightly. "Oh how dumb could I be? To over look and not take into account of how extraordinary you are. I just made up the age crap to shield you. But you are right you should make up your own mind."

I smiled and my heart raced and my blood seemed to rush to my cheeks. I was really happy but something was on my mind that I couldn't get past. _The things Oliver began to tell me. What did they mean? Could it be that Oliver likes me? Haha as if. _

I then turned to Joe leaning my head on his shoulder his hand in mine. I took a deep breath. I have to settle this and not make the same mistake.

"What does this all mean then Joe?" I asked him making him tell me what his attentions where so I didn't assume anything again.

Joe kissed my cheek and let go of my hand. I looked down at the floor my eyes began to water. _I knew it was too good to be true. How stupid was I?_

Joe got my chin and pushed my head up matching his eye level.

"Hold that thought." He replied to me, "I want to do this right." I nodded my head okay and watched him walk away into the bus. I rubbed my arms anxious in waiting I didn't know what to expect.

He came out with an acoustic guitar around himself. He began to walk over to me strumming away at his guitar. When he was right next to me he looked deep in my eyes and began to sang,

"**Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand**

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah

You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost  
Cant find the words to say  
Spendin' all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you, and you next to me  
Ohh...  
I need to find you  
Yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you(I gotta find you)

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Yeaeaahhh  
I gotta find you... "

**Joe's view **

As I gazed into Lily's eyes I knew right then that she would take me serious. I know I didn't gain her full trust and I couldn't really blame her. She looked pleased. I could tell she liked the song because of the way her eyes sparkled and the way she turned away from me. Clearly she was embarrassed because she felt like she was in the spot light. Something she not used to. But whenever she was with me she was the spot light and always would be so she'll have to get used to attention. My world revolved around her now.

"Lily you are the girl I have been searching for. I am sorry it took me a while to accept that. I guess what I am trying to say is." I bent over got on both my knees. He face began to blush pink, that made me grin. She looked so cute when she blushed like that and her dimples going in only made it so much cuter.

"Lily, will you be my wifey? My milkshake lover and pinky holder?"

Lily began to giggle all those things I listed were our inside things. Wifey because we said that we were ghetto fabs and the term girlfriend was played out. We liked the term wifey boo.

And the milkshake lover thing was the time we went to Johnny rockets and she insisted on paying for something so I said I'd share a molt with her. we had two straws in one cup drinking at the same time. Like those typical movie scenes. But of course both us were far from typical so Lily got the spoon from the cup and flung some one me. I did the same to her. kissed her cheek where the molt had gone and she kissed my nose where I had some. The on we called each other Milkshake lovers.

The pinky holder part was from the time we went to the movies and I didn't want to hold her hand because my hands got sweaty and frankly I found that embarrassing and gross. So she came up with a solution and she hooked her pink onto mine. Therefore we became pinky holders. I grinned as these fond memories resurfaced to mind.

"I'll be yours and only yours. If you be mine and only mine." She replied smoothly into my ears. My skin got Goosebumps as her breath went on my neck. I smiled suavely and nodded my head yes.

"It's officially then you have my guitar and voice and I have your skateboard and mind. I am rendering my all to you."

Those are things we were good at and talents that we had that meant more then our thumping heart. My singing ability and guitar were my everything and my hearts passion. Lily's talent was skateboarding and she has a unique and beautiful set of mind. I loved that most about her, her thoughts and out look at life.

She smiled and walked with me hand in hand back to Oliver's car,

"Lily you are my g/f you accept this right?" I looked at her eyes to see her reaction.

"Of course I do." I heard her sigh. I kissed her on the lips. She had to tip toe it was the cutest thing. I let go of her hand as I saw Nick and Miley come towards up. Both looked unhappy but more at peace. Miley had been clearly crying and Nick was just his normal reserved self not flicker any emotion. But I could tell her just let go of something that he didn't want to. In time he will heal I had to be there for him.

"I got to go now Lily, I'll give you a call. I promise." I replied to her.

Lily nodded okay and kissed my cheek sat back in the car with Oliver waiting for Miley to get in.

**Oliver's view:**

"Hang on a second Lily, I have to go to the bathroom." I lied.

Lily was smiling from ear to ear. I know now I made the right choice of letting her go. He was everything I couldn't give her.

"Wait, Oliver." She murmured out as I was about half way out of the car.

I looked at her as I stood up, "yeah?" I asked.

"It's has been bugging me. What was it you wanted to say?" Lily asked a bit nervous. I shook my head feeling stupid to even have come close to gushing out my feelings,

"Its nothing Lily really. I was just going to tell you to do what made you happy you deserve it and be careful who you entrust your heart to. That's all." I mumbled back. I then walked away from the car. When I was eye shot away from Lily and Miley I ran to the Jonas brother's tour bus. I saw Nick walking in. The Engine of the bus roared up. I ran over and grabbed his shoulder.

Nick flashed his head at me a bit startled I had waken him from his thoughts,

"Don't call you security. You probably don't know who I am but," He cut me off and shook his head,

"I know who you are Oliver, I have talked to you before. What up?" He smiled at me.

Hum, that wasn't what I expected. Nick seems to be the more not self-absorbed. "Can I have a quick word with Joe? It'll only take a minute."  
Nick looked confused but nodded his head, "yeah sure. Joe!" Nick yelled out getting onto the bus, "Oliver wants to talk to you."

Joe got out of the bus. "Thanks again man." He said with the same expression Lily carried.

"Listen about that." I huffed out, "A warning. I love that girl to death. You better treat her right and not break her heart. If you do there will be consequences to pay. She is a rare Gem and angel treat and take care of her as well. I am in love with that girl to. And I'll be damned that my sacrifice was a waste and she ends up hurt." I took a deep breath my eyes began to water, "She has 4 different laughs. One when she thinks people are being stupid and weird. The other is when she thinks something is really funny. The other one is when she didn't hear a word you said but she pretends she did to be polite. And the fourth," I felt my throat grow dry. "The fourth is more of a smile really but she makes a cute face gesture and kind of laugh so I considerate a laugh, It's when someone makes her feel loved and special." I turned my head at Joe making sure he understood what I was saying. "I want to see her laugh like that. I can tell her fake laughs and smiles. You keep her happy." I sighed out loud.

Joe gripped my shoulder and looked at me, "I will take good care of her. And thanks you for everything you gave up and said."  
I nodded okay, "I did it for her, not you. She likes you not me."  
"Must have been hard to do I commend you for that." He replied.

I nodded my head and began to walk away. Joe said goodbye and thanked me again but just kept walking without a second glance.

**Author's notes:**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Sorry took me a while to update. Hope it was worth the wait.

And I want to know what you guys think. I am either going to end it like this or write a chapter four of what happens to Miley and Nick.

Love you guys. Please review! They make my day.


End file.
